Mr Tomato
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Sasuke era un fotógrafo profesional; Gaara, un estudiante universitario de clase media. Ellos no tenían nada en común... excepto, un gato. (SasuGaa)


¡Hola! n.n Bueno, en mi país aun es 19 de enero, así que puedo jactarme de decir que llegué a tiempo con el regalo de Gaara bebé :3

Bueno, este es un one-shot SasuGaa n.n **OVBIAMENTE** , la pareja está integrada por Sasuke y Gaara, así que si no les gusta, recomiendo que no lo lean, para evitar cualquier problema.

Dicho esto, solo me queda agregar que este es un songfic. Dentro del escrito se encuentran partes de la versión de Owl City, _Enchanted_ (originalmente de Taylor Swift).

Ahora sí, eso es todo :3

* * *

 **MR. TOMATO**

 **~SasuGaa~**

* * *

Gaara chasqueó los dientes al darse cuenta que no podía seguir evadiendo la eminente verdad. Las líneas de su rostro dibujaron una mueca molesta, decepcionada. Miles de arruguitas se formaron sobre el puente de su nariz, dándole una apariencia infantilmente huraña, como la de la pequeña criatura que tenía enfrente.

 _Rin,_ ignorando la presencia de su amo en cuclillas, seguía lamiéndose la pata con toda la tranquilidad del mundo —y con mucho placer eso sí, los gatos parecían disfrutar mucho ese ritual—.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el taheño, levantando una de sus inexistentes cejas (Naruto decía de carecer de vello en esa zona haría lucir como fenómeno a cualquiera, pero en él era algo _cool_ y le daba estilo) —. ¿Cómo has sido rebautizado, pequeño insensible?

 _Rin_ se quedó quieto pocos segundos después. Quizá pensó que ya había tratado demasiado mal a su amo _número uno_ por el día de hoy, así que, con naturalidad y muy elegantemente, levantó la cabeza para centrar su atención sobre Gaara. Tal posición dejaba completamente a la vista la placa que colgaba de ese —costoso, al parecer— collar rojo que llevaba con orgullo alrededor de su cuello peludo. ¡Al diablo con que el gato sintió lástima, más bien se estaba burlando!

El pelirrojo tomó la placa y leyó el nombre en voz alta.

—¿ _Señor Tomate_? —repitió en su idioma, pues estaba escrito en inglés con una elegante y curvilínea letra cursiva. _Mr. Tomato,_ decía—. ¿Así que te han llamado? ¿Qué clase de persona es tu otro dueño, gato infiel? —ahora miró los largos bigotes de _Rin_ que alojaban la evidencia de su doble vida: restos de atún de aleta amarilla marca _SplashTaste,_ la más cara del mercado en alimentos marinos—. Al menos no te alimentan con cualquier cosa. Debes pasarla muy bien, ¿no, pequeño _Rin_?

Y el minino maulló afirmativamente, sus grandes ojos con el brillo tierno bajo el color verde de sus irises. Gaara ignoró su cinismo y dio vuelta a la placa, donde se encontraba tallado el nombre del dueño y su dirección.

Qué extraño, se dijo. Normalmente la gente colocaba en las placas de sus mascotas su número de celular en lugar de su domicilio. Uchiha Sasuke debía ser un completo despreocupado _cabezahueca_.

En fin, fotografió la placa con la cámara de su celular y dejó que _Rin_ (o _Mr Tomato_ ) fuese a la acolchada cama nueva que el taheño le había comprado hacía apenas una semana con lo que ganaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Desde que llegó a Tokio, Gaara había estado viviendo solo en su departamento hasta que _Rin_ llegó a su vida. Sí, el pequeño minino —seguramente de dos meses— fue quien estuvo siguiéndolo tan insistentemente hasta que por fin decidió llevárselo con él a casa. Estaba tan flacucho que podía trepar por las piernas de Gaara hasta su hombro, encajando las pequeñas garras en sus pantalones, y aunque actualmente no se le podía considerar un gato gordo (Gaara sustentó tal hecho al cargarlo), su panza confirmaba que de hambre no se iba a morir.

El gato tenía dos años bien vividos, comida, agua, juguetes y cama caliente. Sin embargo, durante los últimos cuatro meses, Gaara se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien con su mascota. Vale, _Rin_ era macho, solía estar fuera por unas horas y luego volvía, pero comenzó a ausentarse por días. Aquello comenzó a preocuparle mucho, pues temía que pudiese ser envenado allá en las calles. Ahora, empero, no sabía cómo sentirse. Ya no había temor alguno, pero la elegante puerta caoba del departamento de Uchiha Sasuke lo hacía sentir tan insignificante como una hormiguita.

Hizo de sus labios una fina línea. Tocó el timbre y sujetó bien a _Rin_ entre sus brazos, quien trataba de alcanzarle el rostro con las patas.

No pasaron más de treinta segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver al hasta entonces desconocido Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara había formulado varias imágenes mentales sobre cómo podría ser el _otro_ dueño de su gato: imaginó a un abuelito que vivía cómodamente gracias a la pensión que recibía, viudo y, obviamente, necesitado de gatos; también pensó en un niño de diez años con pecas y cabello rizado, que le había hecho berrinche a su mamá para que lo dejara quedarse con el gato; incluso pensó en un escritor hogareño de mediana edad. Sin embargo, la persona que tenía en frente, el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, le pareció salido de una novela de misterio policiaco con tintes de romance juvenil. Tan exageradamente irreal.

Sasuke Uchiha era todo un cliché. Sólo tenía puestos los pantalones, la piel de la cintura para arriba estaba totalmente descubierta. Parecía que se acababa de despertar y nada más oír el timbre corrió a buscar los pantalones que había usado el día anterior. Estaba despeinado, la barba asomándose tímidamente esperanzada de no ser afeitada esa mañana, puntas de cabello negro apuntaban a todas direcciones dándole una apariencia —sorprendentemente, y no era algo que admitiera en voz alta— atractiva. Calculó que debía tener, aproximadamente, veintiséis años.

Los ojos cansados del hombre miraron a Gaara con duda. Una ceja negra se levantó. El pelirrojo no tardó en hablar.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? —preguntó, por si acaso se estaba equivocando de persona.

—Sí. ¿Qué deseas? —Y entonces el moreno notó a su gato. Expandió la mirada, mostrándose más interesado—. Oh, escapa mucho, pero siempre termina volviendo—sin previo aviso, le quitó el gato a Gaara de los brazos. _Rin,_ el _Señor Tomate,_ no se escandalizó como lo hacía cuando Naruto intentaba cargarlo. Ahora colocaba sus patas sobre los hombros de Sasuke como si lo conociera de toda la vida—. Disculpa las molestias.

Gaara abrió ligeramente la boca ante el comportamiento grosero del sujeto. Sasuke estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara con toda naturalidad; tal vez así trataba a todo ser humano que se cruzara por su camino, pero el taheño reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido y metió el pie entre la puerta y la pared. El otro lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó, aún con la mano sobre el picaporte—. Gracias por devolverme al gato.

Gaara frunció el entrecejo.

—Ese es mi gato.

—¿Eh?

—Que es _Rin,_ MI gato—enfatizo su posición sobre el gato con un tono amenazante cubierto por una capa de cortesía.

—¿ _Rin?_ —preguntó Sasuke, volviéndose frente al pelirrojo. Ahora sostenía al gato con ambas manos y la puerta, al no tener resistencia, se abrió totalmente—. Su nombre es _Mr Tomato_ —dijo imitando un rebuscado acento inglés. Gaara casi se echa a reír, en realidad era bastante bueno evitando que sus emociones se reflejaran en la expresión de su rostro, así que a los ojos de Sasuke era solo un mocoso amargado de extraordinario cabello rojo y fascinantes ojos color turquesa—. Y es mi gato. No tenía placa cuando llegó aquí, así que oficialmente lo adopté.

—No es que no tuviera—se defendió el taheño—. El collar anterior se rompió y aún no le compro uno nuevo…

—No es mi culpa que no fueras lo suficientemente responsable para comprarle un collar nuevo. Es demasiado tarde, ahora yo soy su dueño.

—Sí al menos fuera usted tan responsable, sabría que no es bueno colocar cascabeles en los collares de los gatos—Sasuke levantó una ceja, evidenciando inconscientemente su ignorancia—. El sonido que hace lastima sus oídos.

—Lo sabía—mintió, usando un tono que aseguraba honestidad. Sin embargo, decidió ceder un poco. Su expresión era seria—- De acuerdo, dejemos que _Mr. Tomato_ tome la decisión.

— _Rin._

—¿Eh?

—Se llama _Rin._

—Es macho. ¿Por qué le pusiste nombre de niña?

—Usted le puso nombre de vegetal.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos un momento e hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

—El gato va a decidir quién es su dueño, ¿de acuerdo?

Por toda respuesta, Gaara asintió. Temía por lo que pasaría, pero estaba consciente de que era la manera más justa de arreglar el asunto.

Así que Sasuke puso al minino en el suelo. El gato de pelaje cobrizo miró a ambos, meneando su peluda cola.

—Ven, _Mr. Tomato_ —le llamó Sasuke, hincándose y extendiendo los brazos.

Tenía una sutil sonrisa de triunfador, Gaara tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo.

Sin embargo, el _Señor Tomate_ decidió que simplemente no quería ir a aquellos brazos por los cuales cualquier mujer caería rendida. Miró con ojos indiferentes a Sasuke y luego, muy quitado de la pena, fue a restregarse en la pierna de Gaara, maullando dulcemente para que el pelirrojo lo cargara.

El moreno abrió la boca, indignado.

—No. No lo acepto. Solo es algo momentáneo.

Gaara cargó a _Rin_ y le quitó el collar del cuello. Se lo dio a Sasuke, cuyo cerebro apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que pasaba.

—Sea buen perdedor, Uchiha-san.

Y emprendió su camino al elevador que lo llevaría a la salida del edificio, gato en brazos. Sasuke dio un paso fuera de su hogar, queriendo extender un brazo para detener al pelirrojo que le acababa de robar a su mascota.

—¡Oye, tú…! —gritó, pero, ¿a quién le estaba gritando? No pudo completar la frase porque se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de aquel chico—. Tú…

La musiquita alegre del elevador le impidió a Gaara escuchar los gritos de aquel hombre.

 **ღ**

Él conocía la belleza. Se dedicaba a ella. Sin embargo, estaba tan acostumbrado y envuelto en aquel mundo que comenzaba a parecerle monótono, como si los ojos y rostros se metamorfosearan en formas iguales, de las que no podía sacar nada nuevo y nada nuevo lograba fascinarlo. ¿Comenzaba a perder sentido su arte? Pues conocía de facciones finas, ojos y cuerpos considerados hermosos, pero tiempo acá nadie a quien fotografiaba parecía caer en esa categoría.

De lo viejo, sin embargo, tenía muchas fotos hermosas. Éstas adornaban su departamento como papel tapiz, trayéndole recuerdos de su infancia todo el tiempo: con su familia, con su hermano y con el primer gatito que tuvieron. Sasuke había adoptado a _Mr. Tomato_ cuatro meses atrás, el gato de pelo cobrizo seguramente entró por la puerta de su balcón en la madrugada, y cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, encontró al minino mirándolo fijamente. _Qué bonito,_ fue lo primero que pensó.

Si se trataba de fauna, paisajes o momentos, la belleza aguardaba para que Sasuke la descubriese con un flash. Pero de belleza humana había, prácticamente, nada nuevo. Nada cautivante.

Por eso, cuando vio a ese chico pelirrojo, parado frente a su puerta con el ceño fruncido, sintió que la chispa de pasión renacía dentro de él, y le dieron ganas de fotografiarlo.

¡Pero qué extraño se vería si hiciese algo así! Podría obligarse a dejarlo pasar y resignarse con perder la oportunidad de tomarle una foto, pero no. Ese joven tenía a su gato, y debía recuperarlo.

—Estás distraído.

Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Por estar tan absorto, olvidó por un momento quién era la dueña de esa voz, pero bastó con verle los ojos rojos para recordar que estaba comiendo en un restaurante familiar con Karin, su mejor amiga, que había estado al teléfono durante los últimos cinco minutos.

—¿Sí?

—Le colgué a Suigetsu hace minuto y medio, y he estado tratando de llamar tu atención, pero parece tu cabeza está en otro planeta.

Ella balanceaba el tenedor sobre su pedazo de pastel. Su sonrisa era curiosa, sus ojos brillaban a través de sus lentes. Sasuke miró a otro lado.

—¿Me decías? Sobre el chico que se llevó a _Mr. Tomato_ , ¿cómo es? —continuó ella.

Sasuke se quedó callado un momento más. Su café estaba enfriándose al igual que su comida, la mujer esperó pacientemente a que él se animara a hablar, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente qué tanto le había afectado aquel incidente. Mucho, sin duda, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Sólo por el gato?

—Ya te lo dije—habló él—. Es pelirrojo, pero el tono es mucho más fuerte, como un carmín. Es más bajo que yo por siete centímetros. Sus ojos son de color turquesa, creo que se los delinea de negro. Además…, no tiene cejas—hizo una pausa para darle un sorbo a su frío café americano—. Y también está ese tatuaje rojo sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Karin lo miró con sorpresa ante la última descripción.

—¿Un tatuaje rojo?

Él asintió.

—¿Era un kanji?

En ese momento, Sasuke la miró con la misma sorpresa. Sus ojos se habían expandido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo conoces?

Ella comenzó a reír mientras se acomodaba los lentes con estilo. A pesar de ser una mujer próxima a los treinta, aún desprendía un aura bastante juvenil y (aunque no tuviese mucho que ver con la edad) coqueta. La hacía parecer diez años menor.

—Claro, lo veo al menos tres veces al mes.

Él hizo una expresión mandona que Karin entendió perfectamente: Sé más específica.

—Bueno, ya sabes, Suigetsu come pizza por lo menos tres veces al mes…—dejó la frase inconclusa, anticipando que Sasuke procesaría rápidamente la información. Como él no dijo nada, continuó—. Es un repartidor de pizza.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí! Mira, no lo hubiera relacionado hasta que mencionaste el tatuaje en la frente. ¿No es raro que una persona se tatúe en esa parte del cuerpo? La probabilidad de encontrar a alguien es muy baja.

Por fin, Sasuke dio un bocado a su comida. La pelirroja quizá se equivocaba, pero casi podría afirmar que su amigo había sonreído.

—¿Conservan los tickets?

—¿Qué? No lo sé, tal vez tenga algunos por ahí—Karin estaba confundida—. ¿Para qué los quieres?

Sasuke se levantó y giró para tomar su chaqueta, que estaba acomodada en el respaldo de la silla.

—En los tickets debe estar su nombre—dijo, y le hizo una seña a Karin para que lo siguiese.

Ella miró al reloj y confirmó que la hora de comer había finalizado, debían volver al estudio, ella a maquillar modelos y él a fotografiarlas. Lastimosamente, no pudo disfrutar con tranquilidad la crema de su pastel. Dejaron una generosa propina y se marcharon.

En la noche, cuando ella se estaba preparando para dormir con un Suigetsu que no paraba de roncar, recibió un mensaje del Uchiha. Era simple, pero él casi no le pedía favores, así que era algo digno de sorpresa. Se volvió a levantar de la cama haciendo todo el movimiento posible para que Suigetsu se volteara y parara de roncar. Si seguía así, tendría que darle una patada. Evidentemente, su relación no había cambiado ni porque estuvieran casados.

Karin aún creía que la intención de su amigo por buscar al pelirrojo era, en mayor parte, debido a su gato. Suigetsu le había contado que, cuando eran niños, Sasuke prefería compartir su almuerzo con los gatos del vecindario que con él; cuando Itachi, su hermano mayor, había llegado a casa con un gatito blanco de dos meses, Sasuke se había vuelto loco. El brillo en sus ojos, como un rayo de luz reflejado sobre cristal, era algo que muy pocas veces volvió a verse durante los años siguientes. Los Uchiha venían de una familia cuya cabeza principal, el _señor_ Fugaku, les inculcaba serenidad y un rígido control de las emociones. ( _No llores, no rías tanto, no te exaltes. Parecerás una mariquita, y no quieres eso, ¿o sí?)_ Suigetsu siempre se mantuvo quieto y callado como una estatua cuando estaba frente al padre de Sasuke.

De cualquier modo, ella sabía que el gato era verdaderamente importante para Sasuke, así que se esforzó en buscar lo que le pedía.

 **ღ**

La revista estaba vuelta loca con la nueva colección de invierno. Sasuke escuchaba el sonido de varias pisadas y voces que se elevaban en lo alto, dando órdenes y contestándolas. Pese al frío de las calles, ahí en el estudio hacía calor. Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, quedando solo con la camisa azul que le había regalado su hermano por Navidad. Las paredes de su lugar de trabajo lograban amortiguar el bullicio, así que no tenía por qué estresarse.

Sin embargo, moría de sueño.

Bajo sus ojos había ojeras, había asistido al trabajo sin afeitarse lo que comenzaba a crecer de barba, y aunque odiaba verse así, no había nada más por hacer. La modelo en turno entró por la puerta, su rostro pulido por el maquillaje de Karin y el cuerpo ataviado en un glamuroso conjunto de invierno.

Ella le saludó. Unas eran coquetas y otras no, la muchacha entró en la primera clasificación, pero él apenas le prestó la suficiente atención para notar que tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio. Le pidió que posara frente a la cámara. La dueña de la colección y sus asistentes se encargaron de decirle a la chica cómo posar, y él enfocó el lente de la cámara sobre ella.

Entonces, al acercarse a mirar, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. No debía fotografiarla a ella, no a su belleza artificial. Por un instante, creyó que vería a aquel pelirrojo a través del lente, mostrándose tal cual era. Vale, Sasuke no conocía nada de él más que era repartidor de pizza y que tenía cautivo a _Mr. Tomato_ , pero algo le impulsaba a creer que la belleza excéntrica del taheño podía mostrarse de manera natural, sin prepararse, sin disfraces ni máscaras. El cabello rojo, el entrecejo fruncido, los ojos turquesa y el tatuaje sobre la frente.

Era una locura quedar cautivado por un extraño. Era tonto, algo de lunáticos o de adolescentes. Uchiha Sasuke era un adulto y, sin embargo, no paró de pensar en aquel extraño durante toda la noche. No. No se lo borró de la mente, ni del cuerpo tampoco.

Después de la extraña visita y el robo de su gato, se pasó todo el día pensando cómo le haría para recuperar a su mascota, pero entrada la noche se descubrió pensando en el taheño y solo en el taheño. Y si su cerebro se estaba portando mal, su cuerpo aún más.

¡Por dios, estaba excitado!

Un rubor trepó por su rostro. Pero no desatendió su necesidad. La ropa interior le apretaba, hizo a un lado las cobijas y dejó al descubierto su miembro palpitante, que suplicaba por atención. Se acomodó sobre el respaldo de la cama y, claro, cerró los ojos para fantasear con un muchacho aproximadamente diez años menor que él.

Desde el primer toque Sasuke comenzó a sentir mucho placer. Para su edad, la actividad sexual era algo común, empero, a él no le gustaba tener relaciones con cualquier persona, y menos sin estar en una relación. En realidad, era una persona muy comprometida. Su última relación había sido hace cinco años, con una chica llamada Sakura con la que ya no mantenía contacto (según Karin, ella se había casado con un hombre estadounidense y ahora residía en Nueva York).

Continuó con el sube y baja, mordiéndose los labios mientras imaginaba cómo sería estrechar el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quitarle la playera negra y acariciarle el torso, toda la piel, la curva que conectaba las nalgas a la espalda, el contorno de su cintura, y el miembro entre sus piernas. ¡Oh, ahí venía! En su imaginación le tocó el rostro, el dedo pulgar en su mentón y los demás sobre la mejilla. Movió el pulgar a su boca para abrirla y el chico no se resistió. Luego, lo besó. ¡Oh! Ahora estaba entre sus piernas, meciéndose. Había llegado al orgasmo. Sus sábanas estaban manchadas.

No durmió el resto de la noche. Se dio una ducha fría. Estaba algo avergonzado, aquello no le permitió pegar los párpados.

—¡Muchas gracias, Uchiha- _kun_! —exclamó la joven modelo, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente. Casi ni sintió el paso del tiempo, tomó las fotografías de forma casi mecánica, obviamente todas ellas eran de calidad.

—No es nada, señorita—contestó él, cortés y seco.

Ella sonrió como el sol y se dirigió a la puerta, chocando con Karin en el camino. La pelirroja llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, en su nuca había una fina capa de sudor, evidencia de que el calor humano se había encerrado en todo el edificio.

—Aquí tienes—dijo su amiga, extendiendo un pedazo de papel.

Sasuke, a pesar del sueño, expandió la mirada y tomó el papel: Era el ticket, con la hora de entrega, el pedido y el nombre del repartidor.

—Gracias, te debo una.

—¡Uh! Me debes muchas, ¿sabes? Deberían darme el premio de la mejor amiga del mundo, Sasuke—exclamó con su típico timbre alto y humor pesado. Ella y Suigetsu eran las únicas personas fuera de su familia a quienes les permitía no usar honoríficos después de su nombre (a veces, Suigetsu le agregaba el _chan_ , pero así había sido desde que usaban pañales).

Sasuke sonrió.

—Tienes razón.

Pero ya pensaría cómo compensarla. Ahora tenía otras cosas en mente, como afeitarse la barba, por ejemplo.

 **ღ**

Se miró al espejo. La barbilla lisa, el cabello con suficiente gel, la ropa bien arreglada. Sobre sus ojos ya no había rastro de sueño (tomó una siesta de dos horas después del trabajo). Debía jactarse de su apariencia.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó a _Mr. Tomato_ —. Perfecto, ¿no?

Luego se sintió como un estúpido al recordar que el gato no estaba en casa desde hace siete días. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso, porque pasados unos minutos más, el timbre sonó. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y le agradeció a cualquier deidad de allá arriba por contar con un buen control sobre su sistema nervioso simpático.

Al abrir la puerta se topó con el pelirrojo, quien de nuevo volvía a tener el ceño fruncido. Probablemente estuvo debatiéndose entre tocar o no el timbre. Sostenía con ambas manos la caja cuadrada de pizza, y sobre ella bolsitas de kétchup y servilletas. El uniforme del restaurante lo hacía ver todavía más joven, con esa gorra negra y la camiseta roja con el logo del restaurante bordado en la esquina superior derecha.

Lo siguiente sucedió en segundos: El chico extendió la pizza a Sasuke tan pronto como él abrió la puerta, y dijo, de forma rápida y alta que el precio a pagar por la pizza eran 1,300¥. Pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo para que terminara de decir la última palabra, porque cerró la mano sobre el brazo del repartidor y tiró de él hacia dentro del departamento.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios? —exclamó el chico, girándose hacia Sasuke. La puerta estaba cerrada y él le bloqueaba la salida—. ¿¡Qué está haciendo!? ¡Déjeme salir!

—Gaara—lo llamó, y el muchacho hizo una mueca de terror.

De acuerdo, estaba cometiendo una locura. El pelirrojo tenía todo el derecho de sentirse aterrorizado. Aquello parecía un secuestro.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —preguntó el taheño, retrocediendo un paso y usando inconscientemente la caja de pizza como una especie de escudo.

—Yo... —Sasuke suspiró y se sobó el cuello—. Descuida, no voy a hacerte nada.

Gaara lo miró con filo.

—Entonces déjeme salir.

—Deja de hablarme de usted—replicó Sasuke—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, veinte? Yo tengo veintisiete. Nuestra diferencia de edad tampoco es monumental.

—Tengo veintidós—dijo—. Y no hablaré con usted como si lo conociera. Págueme la pizza y déjeme salir.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo está _Mr. Tomato_? —preguntó.

— _Rin._ Se llama _Rin_ —repuso Gaara—. Y está perfectamente.

—¿Ya le compraste collar nuevo?

La expresión del chico se cubrió con un ligero rubor.

—Eso no le incumbe.

—Así que eso es un no.

Gaara relajó un poco los brazos y la expresión, aunque aún se notaba receloso.

—Mire, si buscaba hablar conmigo sobre el gato… en primer lugar, todo esto fue premeditado, ¿no? ¿Cómo supo que soy repartidor de pizza?

—Mis amigos son clientes frecuentes—Sasuke también relajó los músculos. Pero el corazón le seguía latiendo irregularmente. Se acercó al pelirrojo, y él dio un paso hacia atrás—. Un chico con ese cabello y el tatuaje sobre la frente es difícil de olvidar.

—Aun así, pudo buscarme en la pizzería.

—Quería una pizza.

—Entonces pudimos hablar en la puerta, ¿por qué se toma tantas molestias?

Sasuke tensó los labios, su manzana de Adán comenzó a hacer movimientos irregulares de arriba abajo. De acuerdo, admitía los errores que cometió, pero no podía regresar el tiempo. Debía controlar la situación. Debía ser directo, decir las palabras correctas, sin asustar a Gaara.

—Quiero tomarte una fotografía.

El chico, obviamente, volvió a usar la caja de pizza como escudo.

—¿Qué?

Gaara estaba a la defensiva. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que no era (tan) descabellado que el Uchiha le pidiera una foto: Era el departamento de un fotógrafo profesional. Las paredes estaban ocupadas, en su mayoría, por un tapiz de variadas fotografías: animales, paisajes y personas. Agudizando su atención, supuso que la gente de las fotos debía ser la familia del Uchiha. El parecido era extraordinario; el cabello y ojos negros, y las facciones atractivas, estaban en todos ellos.

A un lado del sofá, frente al ventanal que daba al balcón, estaba el tripie de una cámara Nikon cuyo lente apuntaba al exterior. En la esquina derecha pegada al ventanal había una puerta angosta y negra la cual (suponía) daba al cuarto oscuro donde se revelaban las fotografías.

Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron. ¿Solamente porque Uchiha Sasuke fuese un fotógrafo profesional debía considerar menos extraño que le pidiera una foto? Era un extraño. No lo conocía, y francamente, no le interesaba conocerlo.

—Déjame ir—ordenó, dejando a un lado la cortesía, tuteándolo de forma un tanto agresiva.

Pero Sasuke parecía no tener intenciones de obedecerlo. Acortó más la distancia a pasos acelerados, el taheño apenas pudo reaccionar protegiéndose con la pizza, esquivando de milagro la mesita de centro. Sin embargo, el moreno logró alcanzarlo en esa fracción de segundo. Había bajado la guardia. Sintió los fríos dedos largos de aquel hombre sobre su mejilla, hundiéndose sobre la piel.

—Voy a…

—¡Aléjate! —gritó el pelirrojo, rojo como un tomate. Cualquiera adivinaría que aquel color era producto de la mezcla entre furia y vergüenza—- ¡Suéltame! ¡Estás loco!

Sasuke, por otro lado, se maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan idiota? ¿Por qué las cosas salieron tan mal si las había planeado con cuidado? Quería estar a solas con Gaara, sin la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese interrumpirlos. Quería tenerlo en su casa. Quería que todo él sólo pudiera ser apreciado por sus ojos. Él sabía perfectamente que no estaba en sus cabales. Por eso lo había citado. Por eso y nada más por eso. Quería tomarle una fotografía nada más, plasmar su belleza en un momento, robarse aquel momento unos minutos y luego dejarlo ir para siempre. Así de fácil, ¿no? Tendría la foto que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo; se sentiría completo…

¿Qué salió mal entonces? Si continuaba, podría cometer un delito.

Arrugó la nariz, soltando a Gaara con brusquedad.

—Vete—pidió. Gaara se quedó en su sitio—. Que te vayas—repitió y le arrebató la caja con la pizza. Sin perder tiempo, tomó su mano y puso sobre ella el dinero—. Aquí está. Ahora vete.

Ambos se miraron. En los ojos de Sasuke había irritación, frustración tal vez; en los de Gaara duda y alerta. Quizá Sasuke no hubiera aguantado más si Gaara no hubiese caminado rápido a la salida, dando un sonoro portazo al salir.

 **ღ**

Gaara cerró los ojos. _Rin_ se acercó sigilosamente al brazo del muchacho, que colgaba del sofá. Se restregó tiernamente contra él provocando que lo acariciase desde el lomo hasta la cola. Intentó obtener más atención de su amo, pero Naruto llegó a interrumpirlo con su sonora voz infantil. El gato regresó por donde vino, a su cómoda cama llena de pelos cobrizos.

—¡Está listo el ramen, Gaa- _chan_!

El taheño se levantó y fue a cenar con su amigo. Nada más salió de la casa del Uchiha, decidió que no quería pasar la noche solo. Sus pensamientos eran tigres al asecho de su presa, por eso había llamado a su amigo, quien nunca se negaba a venir.

Durante la cena, Gaara le contó todo.

—¿Y cómo es?

—Pues él es...

—Dijiste que tiene veintisiete, ¿no, _ttebayo_?

—Sí. Pero no lo aparenta, y a veces tiene ademanes de niño caprichoso.

El rubio levantó los hombros. Un bocado de serpenteantes fideos terminó amontonándose dentro de su boca. Pasó un minuto saboreándolo hasta que se lo tragó y le sonrió a Gaara.

—Bueeeeno—dijo, extendiéndose con la letra e—. No le hagas caso, no vuelvas a llevar ninguna pizza a ese lugar si él no te interesa. De todas maneras, no tienes nada que perder, porque _Rin-chan_ ya está aquí, _ttebayo_.

Gaara asintió. Sería mejor que ya no pensara en ello.

El día siguiente fue domingo, y ni Gaara ni Naruto tenían deberes pendientes en la universidad. Decidieron que estaría bien ir a comprar el collar nuevo de _Rin._ Mientras caminaban por la calle, la mirada curiosa de color azul no se despegó del pelirrojo. Estaba tan intrigado y quería hacerle tantas preguntas, sin embargo, sabía que mientras más fuera bombardeado con ellas, Gaara daría menos respuestas.

Pero Naruto había aprendido a adivinar algunas con solo mirarlo. Sabía, por ejemplo, que el incidente con Uchiha Sasuke había afectado a Gaara más de lo que aparentaba. Pero no era como si el pelirrojo le tuviese miedo, porque siempre que hablaban de él Gaara se interesaba de verdad. Y ver a Gaara interesado en algo que no fuesen los gatos o los cactus, era algo digno de ver.

—¿Te gusta ese sujeto, Gaa- _chan_?

Gaara se giró a verlo, indignado.

—Claro que no.

Naruto no intentó animarlo a conversar sobre aquello. Sabía, de todas maneras, que, si no le gustaba, al menos le llamaba la atención. Se preguntó cómo sería aquel tipo. Tenía cinco años más que ellos, no debía verse nada viejo, pero tampoco era un capullo. Estaba en la plenitud de su juventud. Tal cual como Gaara lo describía, debía ser un casanova.

Es más, si Naruto tuviese que imaginárselo, sería igualito al hombre que venía saliendo de aquel edificio.

—Oye, Gaa- _chan_...

Su mano intentó buscar la de Gaara, no la encontró. No había nadie caminando junto a él, así que tuvo que darse la vuelta para caer en cuenta que su amigo se había detenido unos pasos atrás, y le hacía señas de que regresara. Naruto pasó su mirada entre el hombre y el pelirrojo, y echó a correr de regreso.

—¿Es él?

El taheño asintió.

Ambos se escudaron entre la gente que circulaba por la calle, de forma que ellos podían ver al Uchiha, pero él a ellos no. Estaba usando un traje informal, llevaba el saco en el brazo; la camisa blanca con dos botones desabrochados y las mangas levantadas hasta los codos. Sonreía sutilmente a sus acompañantes, y cuando Gaara les miró, se dio cuenta de que el revoltijo de pensamientos que pasó formulándose durante la última semana eran ilógicos y estúpidos. La brecha entre ellos era gigante.

¿Por qué demonios _Rin_ había dado con alguien así?

Eran mujeres muy hermosas y hombres altivos los que acompañaban a Sasuke. Lo veía entre la aristocracia del siglo veintiuno, perteneciendo a ella, a un mundo que él no conocía (¿y le importaba conocerlo?). Luego, miró el edificio del cual salió. Aquel era la sede de una de las revistas de modas más famosas de Japón. Gaara rio internamente, pensando que ya debería haberlo supuesto antes.

—¡WOOOOW! —exclamó Naruto, cuando aquel incidente hubo pasado—. En realidad es alguien deslumbrante, _ttebayo_. Y al parecer es cierto, que quienes están en la cima se aprovechan de los que estamos en la base—a esto último le agregó un puchero zorruno.

Gaara elevó ligeramente sus comisuras.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Lo creo!

Gaara no dijo nada más, decidió cambiar el tema por el del collar de su gato. ¿Sería bueno comprárselo en la misma tienda que el primero? Gaara y Naruto tenían todo el día para buscar en diferentes tiendas de mascotas.

 **ღ**

El tazón de _Mr. Tomato_ llevaba casi un mes vacío. Y un mes menos siete días era el tiempo que había pasado sin volver a toparse con el taheño. Al principio, pensó que estaba loco, pero poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que lo que en verdad quería era volver a ver a esos dos. Y quería estar con esos dos.

Todas las noches dejaba el ventanal abierto, contrarrestando el frío con una carga más de cobijas, con la esperanza de que su gato volviera a casa y con ello, de paso, atrajera a Gaara. Ya cuando estaba por rendirse, el día treinta, _Mr. Tomato_ entró tan sigilosamente como una sombra, para sentarse sobre la piel del Uchiha, y cuando Sasuke lo sintió, lo tomó fuerte entre sus brazos.

El gato casi le araña la cara, pero cuando se calmó, se puso tan cariñoso como siempre. Sasuke lo acarició y sintió algo sobre sus dedos. ¡Nuevo collar! Encendió la luz para leer la placa:

 _Rin._ Y del otro lado: _Sabaku no Gaara._ Y después su número telefónico.

Sasuke elevó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa de media luna.

— _Rin_ puede ser tu nombre de pila, si quieres. _Mr. Tomato_ suena más como tu nombre artístico.

Dejó caer la espalda sobre la cama nuevamente Tenía sueño. Se durmió con la sonrisa en la cara. La noche siguiente ya podría cerrar el ventanal.

 **ღ**

 _Mr. Tomato_ llevaba de vuelta con Sasuke cinco días. Y en esos cinco días Gaara no se apareció ni por debajo de las rocas. Comenzaba a considerar la idea de pedir otra pizza, irlo a buscar directamente a la pizzería, o llamarlo por teléfono. Sin embargo, una pinta de acosador frente a Gaara definitivamente no lo llevaría a nada bueno con el chico. Debía calmarse y esperar, Gaara vendría en el momento menos esperado.

Y ese día tan inesperado resultó ser un domingo por la mañana. Sasuke, aparte de trabajar para una revista famosa, también tenía su propio estudio fotográfico en el centro de Tokio. Era apenas un local poco más grande que los que le rodeaban, pero había ganado cierto prestigio: _Amaterasu Memories._ Al pasar por ahí, uno podía ver una gran variedad de fotografías exhibidas tras las vitrinas. Ahí, Sasuke tenía un pequeño grupo de gente trabajando para él, sin embargo, aquel domingo era él quien realizaba una sesión de fotos a una pareja de recién casados.

Se quedó helado. Al finalizar (habían escogido el paquete más sencillo, nada de escenarios elaborados en ambientes naturales), Sasuke pretendía regresar a casa con su gato; tal vez iría a visitar a su hermano, o pasaría el resto de la tarde con Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo. Pero todos aquellos planes quedaron en el limbo cuando, al recoger sus cosas y en pleno camino de la recepción a la salida, vio a Gaara.

El pelirrojo estaba de pie a un lado del umbral, con su mochila colgada al hombro. Sus ojos color turquesa habían estado mirando las fotografías con notable interés, pues le brillaban los irises —incluso a esa distancia pudo percibirlo—. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Gaara echó un paso en reversa y Sasuke fue hasta él como una bala.

Su mano se había cerrado sobre el brazo del joven, esta vez en un agarre más prudente. Aunque estaban en medio de la banqueta, no transitaba mucha gente por ahí.

Luego de unos segundos, cuando Gaara se dio cuenta que el moreno no iba a hacerle daño, y Sasuke que el taheño no pensaba huir, le soltó el brazo.

— _Rin_ está contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gaara. ¡Oh, vaya! Ya lo estaba tuteando.

—Sí, llegó hace cinco días.

—Hace cinco días se fue de casa.

Un momento de silencio. Los labios de Sasuke, impecables al igual que el resto de él, temblaron un poco, las palabras estaban atoradas tras ellos. Gaara tragó saliva, sintiendo su rostro muy caliente.

—¿Podemos ir a otro lugar para hablar? —preguntó. Aunque más bien sonó como orden: _¡vamos a otro lugar para hablar!_

Gaara frunció el ceño.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras decir, hazlo ahora.

—¡No podemos monopolizar al gato! —bramó. Estaba exaltado y rojo de la cara, pero esta vez Gaara no se asustó, solo abrió los ojos como platos—. Ahora está conmigo, pero cuando _Mr. Tomato_ quiera volverá contigo a ser tu adorado _Rin._ Así lo ha hecho durante los cuatro meses antes de conocernos, y es posible que incluso tenga un tercer nombre. No podemos obligarlo a quedarse con uno y abandonar al otro.

Al momento siguiente no se le pudo llamar silencio, porque ambos escuchaban su propio corazón retumbar contra sus tímpanos.

—¿Pretendes que lo compartamos?

 _Pretendo que te quedes conmigo,_ pensó. ¿Pero cómo podría decirle algo así? En realidad, no sonaba mal lo que decía Gaara: llegar a un acuerdo para que el gato pudiera pasársela viviendo por periodos en ambos lugares tanto como él quisiera. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que Sasuke quería. _¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?_

—No, eso no es lo que quiero—dijo, obedeciendo a medias la línea de sus pensamientos. Gaara le miró con la pregunta implícita en su rostro: ¿qué es lo que quieres, entonces? —. Quiero tomarte una fotografía.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos. Esta vez Sasuke sí notó el rubor en sus mejillas.

—No sigas con eso. ¿Por qué quieres tomarme una foto? —repuso—. Donde trabajas hay modelos. Supongo que tanto hombres como mujeres deben ser lo bastante buenos para tu cámara.

—Me gustas—confesó Sasuke, y de pronto, ocurrió una supernova a unos mil años luz de distancia, en el profundo universo—. Me gustas mucho. Y desde que te vi, quise tomarte una fotografía, primero para dejarte ir, pero ahora no creo que pueda hacerlo.

Las mejillas de Gaara estaban pulidas por todo el tono de su cabello, su expresión era como la de una mujer que descubre que será madre y tarda en procesarlo varios minutos. A penas pudo mover los labios para hablar.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, con esa tontería de que te gusto? —mustió—. No me gustan las bromas.

Alrededor de ellos, comenzaba a envolverlos la gente que transitaba por ahí, sin prestarles atención, dejándolos estar en su propia burbuja. Gaara sujetaba con fuerza la correa de su mochila, como si esta fuera la cuerda que le sujetara los pies en el piso.

—Me gustas—repitió Sasuke, más seguro en el tono de su voz, queriendo acercarse al taheño. Solo no lo hizo porque no quería alejarlo otra vez—. Quiero que…

—¿Crees que por decirme eso dejaré que me fotografíes? —interrumpió Gaara—. ¿Y después qué? ¿Me pedirás que seamos pareja y viviremos tú, _Rin_ y yo juntos?

Esa era exactamente la idea tan descabellada que tenía.

—No te pido que vayamos tan rápido, pero…

—¿Qué?

—Puedo demostrarte que en realidad me gustas.

Una leve risa escapó de la boca de Gaara, una risa de nerviosismo, no estaba burlándose, pero le resultaba difícil de creer. Ya ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke a la cara.

—Has lo que quieras. _Rin_ puede estar con ambos tanto como él lo desee, pero eso no significa que yo deba tener contacto contigo. Adiós

Y se marchó, dejando al moreno solo entre la gente. Pensó que lo iba a seguir, en verdad pudo sentirlo ir detrás de él, pero nunca llegó a verificarlo.

 **ღ**

Una semana después, Gaara llegó tarde a su trabajo. Se había pasado hasta la madrugada con Naruto ocupado en un proyecto de la universidad. Tenía mucho más pronunciadas las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y la cara de cansancio no pudo quitársele ni con una ducha de agua fría. El sábado era el día de la semana en que más demanda había en la pizzería; era pequeña, pero muy famosa en la ciudad.

Eran las seis y cuarto cuando Gaara llegó al local. Le explicó a su jefe la razón de su retraso y fue a ponerse el casco. Entonces, alguien le tomó del brazo. Gaara se giró, topándose con su compañera de trabajo, otra repartidora (los sábados había más gente ejerciendo dicho puesto). Su nombre era Tenten.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él.

La muchacha tenía una revista, la cual extendió con ambas manos a Gaara de forma que la portada de ésta ocupaba todo su campo de visión. Gaara hizo la cabeza para atrás, los ojos bien abiertos. Quien estaba en la portada no era otro modelo sino Sasuke Uchiha. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo, desde el corazón hasta el estómago. Casi suelta un suspiro.

El moreno estaba recargado sobre el barandal de un puente tradicional color rojo. A sus espaldas había árboles meciéndose con el viento de la noche, y la noche pulida con la luz de las estrellas. Al fondo se veía la cuidad con sus luces, pero ninguna luz era tan deslumbrante como la del mismo Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba ataviado en un conjunto de invierno que le sentaba muy bien, usaba pantalones negros, un abrigo del mismo color y una camisa blanca. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorro gris, y sus ojos miraban algo que el espectador solo podía adivinar. La inclinación de la mirada era hacia la derecha; una encantadora sonrisa coronaba la escena. Las mejillas de Gaara estaban rojas.

Miró a Tenten. Ella sonrió, nerviosa.

—Lo conoces, ¿no?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues, mira la página diecinueve—dijo, sin borrar la sonrisa. Ella parecía ansiosa porque Gaara la obedeciera.

Él abrió la revista en la página diecinueve. Ahí estaba una réplica de la portada, solo que sin el título (nueva colección de invierno), los titulares, el logotipo, la fecha y el número. Solo era la fotografía de Sasuke que abarcaba dos hojas las cuales Gaara tuvo que desplegar.

Sin embargo, en la parte superior izquierda, y con elegante caligrafía, estaba escrito lo siguiente:

" _La noche está brillando, no la dejes pasar…"_

Y luego, en la parte inferior derecha, se leía:

" _Gaara, por favor, no te enamores de alguien más. Por favor, no tengas a nadie esperando por ti"._

El pelirrojo intentó decirle algo a su compañera, las palabras estaban hechas un nudo alrededor de su garganta, pero logró articularlas para que Tenten le entendiera perfectamente.

—¿Es del día de hoy?

—Emmm—ella saltó un poquito, no era lo que esperaba escuchar—. Sí, salió esta mañana.

Él se puso el casco apenas terminó de hablar, pidiéndole de forma apresurada que lo disculpara con el jefe, que debía atender algo importante. Ella se le quedó viendo con una de sus cejas castañas arqueadas, luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba formando parte de una historia de amor muy curiosa.

Gaara conocía perfectamente el lugar de la foto, era un parque muy famoso ubicado en el centro de la cuidad, a unos quince minutos de la pizzería en moto. Llegó en la mitad del tiempo usando la motocicleta. Por un momento, pensó que podía estar equivocado, pero al estacionar la moto y ver a Sasuke en el mismo puente, todo pensamiento que pudiese cruzar por su cabeza quedó en el olvido.

Tragó saliva. El frío que debería sentir por la falta de suéter era nutrido de temperatura por el calor que emanaba de su rostro. Sasuke lucía sorprendido, se quedó quieto en su lugar, como esperando que el taheño caminara hasta él; al ver que no era así, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó Sasuke al notar los brazos de Gaara desnudos del codo para abajo. Parecía preocupado, y estaba por quitarse la chamarra cuando el pelirrojo le detuvo con su voz, cambiándole de tema y siendo demasiado directo.

—No estoy enamorado de nadie más—y acto seguido, alcanzó los labios del otro. El contacto al principio fue frío, inesperado. Sasuke tenía la boca entre abierta cuando Gaara se acercó, así que el taheño podía sentir su saliva y parte de un diente. Luego hubo calor, una chispa que les provocó cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Gaara se separó un poco, mirando directamente a esos ojos sorprendidos—. Tampoco tengo a alguien esperando por mí.

La expresión de Sasuke era difícil de describir. Si Suigetsu lo viera, diría que aquel no era el Sasuke actual, sino el pequeño niño que le emocionaba que su hermano le diera vueltas y jugar con gatos pequeños. Había un brillo en sus ojos, una sonrisa temblando en sus labios.

Gaara, por otro lado, tenía una expresión más tranquila y segura. Tenía rubor en sus mejillas, pero por mucho estaba teniendo más autocontrol.

—Siento haberte asustado las otras veces—dijo Sasuke—. No era mi intención.

El pelirrojo asintió, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Te comiste la pizza?

—¿Qué? Ah, claro, estaba deliciosa.

—Lo sé.

A aquello le siguió un momento de silencio. Era curioso, porque ambos tenían muchas cosas por decir, pero estaban esperando a que el otro las dijera primero. Sasuke fue el primero en empezar a hablar nuevamente.

—Escucha, sé que tal vez no aceptes estar conmigo ahora mismo…

—Puedes tomarme una fotografía—le interrumpió Gaara, desviando la mirada, abriéndose en plano sentimental por primera vez—. Y podemos compartir a _Rin._ Pero tú y yo debemos comenzar de nuevo.

Sasuke metió las manos sobre sus bolsillos. Su expresión era suave.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke—comenzó—. Tengo veintisiete años, cumplo veintiocho el veintitrés de julio del año entrante. Tengo un hermano llamado Itachi tres años mayor que yo, y un gato cuyo nombre de pila es _Rin._ Mis dos mejores amigos son un par de escandalosos. Amo la fotografía. Trabajo como fotógrafo en una famosa revista de modas, pero tengo mi propio estudio. Estuve a punto de perder la pasión por mi trabajo hasta que un día, un chico con un tatuaje rojo sobre el ojo izquierdo tocó a mi puerta reclamándome por robar a su gato, y creo que estoy enamorándome de él.

Sasuke recordó la primera vez que vio a Gaara. Su ceño estaba fruncido tanto que las arruguitas le llenaban en puente de la nariz. Ahora mismo estaba así, pero el rubor en sus mejillas le daban un toque más bien adorable.

—Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara—se presentó—. Tengo veintidós años, cumplo veintitrés el diecinueve de enero del año que está por venir. Tengo dos hermanos mayores, Kankuro y Temari; y un gato con nombre de vegetal. Me gustan las novelas de Stephen King y cuidar cactus. Estoy estudiando mi penúltimo año en Psicología, en la universidad de Tokio. Mi familia vive en Osaka, yo estoy aquí rentando un departamento. Mi mejor amigo también es ruidoso y un caso perdido. Hace poco conocí a un sujeto que mantenía cautivo a mi gato por días, me causaba terror, pero creo que estoy empezando a sentir cosas por él…

Cuando ambos terminaron su discurso, Sasuke extendió la mano, afable, encantador. Todo lo que pudo decirle fue:

—Encantado de conocerte.

Y Gaara le dio la mano, sin dudarlo, con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho. _Estoy encantado de conocerte también._

 **ღ**

 _Rin_ empujó ligeramente con la cabeza la puerta para mascota. El departamento de Gaara estaba solo, pero cálido. Caminó sigilosamente, como si flotara sobre el suelo. Fue hasta su tazón solo para rechazar las croquetas que había servidas. Él tenía ganas de atún marca _SplashTaste._ Así que optó por ir a su camita y amasarla con sus patas, dispuesto a descansar un poco.

Ya entrada la noche, escuchó ruidos, pero no se molestó en abrir los ojos. Únicamente sacudió su oreja izquierda, pues sabía perfectamente quien era… más bien, quienes. Escuchó la voz de su amo número dos, el que le daba el atún que tanto amaba; luego, la de su amo número uno, el que le acariciaba siempre justo donde él no necesitaba. Ronroneó un poco, con la certeza de que, en el futuro, la cama caliente y el atún estarían para él bajo el mismo techo.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer, y perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía! n.n

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
